This invention relates to multipurpose protective pads, and more particularly to pads designed to provide cushioning relief from the pressure, chafing and irritation occurring from wearing a back pack. Each pad is composed of two materials bonded together, one material being a spongy foam and the other a sheep-like fleece, with each material being approximately one-half inch in thickness. These two materials which are bonded together may then be cut to a pad of any desired shape or size. The uniqueness of these pads is the combination of two materials that function better than any single material. The pads are used by placing the fleece side against the skin underneath all clothing at those points of greatest distress and contact with the load. The inventor has found that a foam pad by itself placed against the skin is hot and irritating, while fleece by itself does not provide adequate padding protection. In combination, the foam absorbs the shape of clothes, folds and bumps, belts and buckles, and, just as importantly, distributes the load stress to the fleece portion of the pad which provides an irritation-free surface next to the skin. This feature is of critical importance because the inventor has found that any kind of pad of any thickness and/or material was unsatisfactory unless it could be placed next to the skin; that is, there is no combination of padding construction that would provide adequate relief if worn on the outside of the clothing.
Since the introduction of padded hip belts to backpacking frames, there have been numerous attempts to provide relief from the irritation, discomfort, and stress that is experienced when wearing a back pack. These attempts to provide relief have fallen into two categories: the first has been the manufacture of a pad that is attached externally to the hip belt; the second has been the construction of various shapes and forms of hip belts with different cushioning materials incorporated in a fabric shell. These cushioning materials attempted to provide relief and comfort based upon the inherent comfort (i.e., softness, padding, etc.) of the hip belt itself. Both of these methods, however, have proved unsatisfactory because they do not address the source of irritation and discomfort which is the compression and friction of intervening materials between the wearer's hip belt and skin. Such materials are commonly underclothes, pants, shirt, belts, etc. The result of either of the two approaches is unsatisfactory because even if a person were to wear his back pack with no clothes whatsoever, the hip belt materials or pads would themselves become the intervening items and continue to produce irritation and pain due to the friction and compression of the materials against the skin. For some people, the discomfort and pain become so acute that it is only possible to use the hip belt for very short periods of time with distress accumulating and remaining even days after the pack has ceased to be used.
The invention described herein provides significant relief from the above-mentioned difficulties because of a new and unique combination of materials which not only allow the device to be placed and retained in the specific position where it will provide maximum benefit, i.e., against the skin, but additionally, which embodies previously unattainable performance characteristics in the described applications. The unique combination of materials used in the construction of the pad produces two effects which achieve the objects of this invention. The foam molds itself to the body contours and the fleece, compressed against the skin, provides a surface that moves with the skin as the skin moves over the body structure. This is why the pad works so well to prevent abrasion of the skin. In testing it was found that a single material pad alone will not do this, as it will cause skin trauma and is prone to move out of position.
Also during the testing of the hip belt suspension systems marketed to date it was found that they all produce accelerated wear of the clothing that intervenes between the hip belt and the body. This is true especially at the locations over each hip bone, at the center of the small of the back, directly underneath the front buckle of the hip belt and in the area of the shoulder straps. Two of the contributing factors to this phenomenon are the abrasion of the intervening clothes fabrics between the belt and straps and the skin, and the transfer of skin oils and perspiration to a concentrated area of fabric. Both of these result in abrasion and breakdown of the fabric. The placement of a pad of the nature described herein results in a barrier prohibiting the transfer of sweat and skin oils to the clothes, and in addition, the pads, clothing, and hip belt become fixed and set into the foam of the pad reducing the abrasive friction and movement that causes the wear of clothing items. The pad of this invention is constructed of materials that accept the shape and volume of cloth, clothing, folds of material, or belts. The effect of wearing a pad is to enhance the longevity of clothes worn and produce no abnormal wear, abrasion or chemical interactions with the clothing.